


A noite do Oscar

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oscars Night, PODC universe, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo pelo olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie May narra os preparativos e as emoções de ser uma pequena parte do Oscar 2019.(se passa no universo alternativo da história Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	A noite do Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Era incrível ver a repercussão que Bohemian Rhapsody havia causado novamente. Também pudera, a velha Bo Rhap tinha sido um verdadeiro fenômeno e tudo ligado ao seu nome reverberava um certo burburinho. Mas mesmo com o lado negativo da crítica, coisa com a qual já estávamos acostumados, o que nos deixava feliz era como o filme tinha agradado a maioria dos fãs (até entre os fãs tinham os mais exigentes, e isso era outra coisa de praxe).

Foi então que vieram as indicações ao Oscar, ao Oscar! É claro que isso pirou com a nossa cabeça, era algo certamente inesperado, mas certamente, bem vindo por nós. O reconhecimento da Academia era uma grande honra pra gente.

Com essa notícia, a agenda de Brian e dos meninos também foi preenchida com entrevistas e pronunciamentos sobre o filme. Enquanto eu organizava tudo isso, Jim tinha ligado querendo falar diretamente com Brian. Quando Miami não passava as informações pra mim primeiro, era porque certamente se tratava de uma coisa muito importante e urgente, que precisava do consentimento e da decisão de Brian de imediato. É claro que fiquei preocupada enquanto passava a ligação pra ele.

-Oi, Jim, tudo bem? - disse o meu marido ao empresário - querem o que? Sério? Isso é... Uau! Sim, sim, da minha parte está mais que fechado, certo, ok, tchau!

Não precisou que eu questionasse o que era, conhecendo bem como eu era, ele não fez suspense em responder.

-Nós vamos abrir o Oscar! - Brian disse animado.

-Sério? Que maravilha! - eu o abracei, também comemorando - espera, eu, quer dizer, nós vamos ver a cerimônia, não é? Deus, é só a maior premiação do cinema, que todo mundo comenta as gafes depois, com certeza eu... Vou ser sua acompanhante...

-Chrissie, fica calma - meu marido estava se segurando para não rir - você surtou por causa do Globo de Ouro e no final deu tudo certo, lembra? É só ficar quietinha e fazer sua parte, como sempre faz, além disso, eu vou estar o tempo todo com você, tirando quando eu estiver me apresentando, e Dominique e Veronica vão estar lá com você, vocês três sempre dão força uma pra outra.

-Verdade - ponderei tudo o que ele disse, me acalmando - obrigada.

-Não tem de quê, meu amor - Brian sorriu pra mim.

Então, apesar da correria, encarei o Oscar como uma outra grande recompensa que os meninos mereciam, e eu estava mais que feliz por fazer parte desse momento.

Depois que nos arrumamos, estava dando os toques finais no terno de Brian, ajeitando e alisando as lapelas do paletó, ele apenas me observava, com aquele mesmo olhar apaixonado, pelo qual eu era grata todos os dias.

-Podemos... - ele hesitou, e fiz uma careta, já sabendo o que ele ia dizer - é só pra registrar a ocasião...

-Tudo bem - eu acabei cedendo.

Nos posicionamos em frente ao espelho do corredor, e eu tive que sorrir, mais pela atitude dele do que pelo fato de tirar uma selfie.

Ao chegar ao teatro, enfrentamos os típicos flashes e perguntas dos repórteres, que graças a Deus focavam muito mais em Brian do que em mim. Apenas continuei com a minha postura, orgulhosa de estar ao lado dele. Nos separamos cedo demais, afinal ele tinha o show de abertura para fazer. Nos beijamos antes que ele fosse pros bastidores, nosso velho hábito pra desejar sorte. Me encontrei com Veronica e Dominique, sentando-me no meu lugar marcado perto delas.

Então a cerimônia se deu início, era impossível não vibrar ao ver Brian e a Red Special tomando a frente do palco, ao som do solo de "We Will Rock You!. A plateia foi à loucura quando Freddie surgiu, primeiro sua voz, e sua silhueta sendo lentamente revelada conforme a fumaça sumia. Era contagiante, e é claro que batemos os pés e as mãos daquele jeito clássico. Com aquela transição pra !We Are The Champions", comecei a me emocionar mais, como sempre acontecia quando a ouvia. O que foi mais lindo pra mim, foi Freddie trocando um olhar com Roger, John e Brian antes de finalizar com o prolongado "of the world". O público gritava e assobiava enquanto Brian e Roger sustentavam a finalização.

-Olá, todo mundo! - gritou Freddie - essa é a noite do Oscar!

Os meninos deram a última batida, encerrando sua apresentação. Apenas sorri, depois de ver toda sua performance. Um tempo depois, eles tomaram seus lugares ao nosso lado. Juntos, acompanhamos Bohemian Rhapsody ser premiado quatro vezes, e, com certeza, o que mais me marcou foi Rami Malek receber o prêmio de melhor ator. Desde quando ele iniciou seu trabalho no projeto do filme, ele foi muito respeitoso e dedicado, prestando atenção a tudo que Freddie lhe contava, Freddie, por sua vez, logo se afeiçoou a ele, e no final de todo o processo, até chegarmos a assistir o filme propriamente dito, Rami tinha deixado seu receio inicial e se afeiçoado a Freddie também, tornando-se grandes amigos. Ele era um ator e um ser humano brilhante, a quem eu desejava muito sucesso em sua carreira, pois com certeza ele merecia.

Ao agradecer e mencionar Queen e Freddie em seu discurso, Freddie se levantou, apenas apontando pra Rami, colocando suas mãos no coração, mostrando todo seu amor e orgulho pelo jovem Malek. Rami por sua vez, tinha agradecido a Freddie de novo retribuindo o gesto dele.

Eu estava tão contente por estarmos todos juntos, que até tive paciência o suficiente pra mais fotos durante a festa pós Oscar. Seria outra noite memorável nas minhas doces memórias relacionadas ao Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, foi outra historia curtinha, mas eu fiquei feliz como ela ficou, achei muito legal a Chrissie não gostar muito de tirar foto, tá aí uma coisa que ela e o Brian não tem tanto em comum, mas enfim, ainda assim continuam fofos e se entendendo. E cara, imagina se o Freddie tivesse ali mesmo... ai, vou nem falar muito se não choro, espero que tenham gostado, tchau!


End file.
